La Historia del Caos
by FlutterClauDash
Summary: Inspirado en el comic Discordantly de Cosmic Unicorn. Discord, un pequeño ser inconmprendido que a causa del rechazo arremete contra Equestria... A veces simplemente el orden no está destinado a ser, él lo sabía.
1. El Nacimiento de un Monstruo

Ningún personaje me pertence y este fic está inspirado en el comic Discordantly de Cosmic Unicorn, me pareció una historia muy profunda y quise hacer un fic de él so, aquí 'ta mis bronies :3 Planeo hacer unos cuantos cápitulos más para hacer la historia un poco más... Interesante xD Diganme si apesto o si les gusta o sjkaskl algo *O* haha... :)

* * *

Equestria, una tierra mágica con criaturas fantásticas, unicornios, pegasos, grifos, alicornios, dragones, entre otros. Pero, en ese mágico reino, existía un ser único, un draconequs. El cuerpo de dragón, la cabeza de un pony, la pata de un león, una garra de águila, las alas de un murciélago y de un pegaso, los cuernos de un alce y de un unicornio y un solo colmillo que sobresalía de su boca… Estas eran entre otras, las partes de animales que conformaban a este magnífico ser de nombre Discord. Aunque, para muchos, no era magnífico, para otros él solo era un monstruo que al aparecer por Equestria, todos se escondían de él. Para evitar esto, la majestuosa creatura solo paseaba por el reino de noche, y adentrado en los bosques para que nadie pudiese verlo. Él en realidad no era un monstruo, a pesar de su apariencia, era de alma buena y generosa, lamentablemente no muchos parecían entenderlo.

En los castillos de Canterlot, la capital del reino, vivían dos futuras princesas, una que pronto tendría el poder de controlar al Sol, y la otra, a la Luna. Celestia y Luna, dos hermanas que asumirían el trono cuando llegaran a la mayoría de edad.

Y bueno, qué tienen que ver ellas con todo esto? Vale, resulta que en las afueras de esos castillos, estaba el Bosque Everfree, lugar que era el hogar de Discord, era su terreno, sus dominios… Una tarde, mientras el paseaba por ahí, vio a una alicornio asomarse por el balcón de la torre, era Celestia. Se quedó esperando un rato y observó que la princesa salió de la torre a los jardines del castillo, donde él, tenía una mejor vista.

−Santa madre de Eris… Es hermosa.− Se repetía en su mente el atontado draconequs ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Después de eso, todas las tardes, iba a la misma hora de siempre a visitar a la princesa, solo, oculto entre los árboles, observándola jugar con los animales, y sin cruzar nunca una sola palabra con ella. Hasta un día, que él se llenó de valor, recogió unas flores de entre los rosales, los claveles y las petunias del bosque, y fue a ver a su amada. Al llegar la vio ahí, como siempre, jugando y retozando por el jardín. Se acercó lentamente, tomó aire, y dijo:

−C-c-celestia..?− Dijo con voz penosa. Rápidamente ella se volteó al escuchar su nombre. Pronto la expresión de su cara cambió completamente al ver a quién estaba frente a ella. Ahora en vez de ver todo con ojos alegres, en ellos solo se veía una cosa reflejada, repulsión.

−Y qué se supone que eres tú?− Escupió con tono cortante, pero aun así, bastante suave.

−Mi… Mi nombre es D-d-discord… He e-estado observándote y… Y-yo creo que…−

−Has estado viéndome?!− Su voz se escuchaba ahora enojada, y con asco en cada palabra. La peor pesadilla del draconequs se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

−S-si p-pero… E-eres la yegua más linda que había v-visto antes…−

Su tono sumiso y roto más aquellas palabras solo le quitaron a Celestia el último gramo de paciencia que tenía… −Repugnante, de solo pensar que algo como tú pudiera estar espiándome!−

Ahora Discord solo sentía vergüenza, pena y tristeza, se veía en sus ojos. −Yo te amo, Celestia...− Alzó su mano y le mostró las flores que había recogido para ella.

Ella le quitó las flores y las estrelló contra el pasto –Aléjate de mi vista, monstruo.− Solo dijo eso y alzó el vuelo, perdiéndose en las nubes y así, dejando a un dolido Discord mirando al cielo, esperando verla aparecer de nuevo, pero ella no volvió, él sabía que no lo haría…

Ya en el bosque, Discord se encontraba llorando contra una roca y recordando las palabras de la princesa: "Aléjate de mi vista, monstruo". Y era verdad, eso es lo que era, un monstruo, solo eso.

"−Pero, no soy yo, es este mundo cruel! Son esos alicornios que se la pasan tan bien y tú aquí, exiliado solo por ser lo que eres! Ellos merecen sufrir, todos ellos! Todos los demás!−" Esa voz con sus palabras llenas de odio se filtraban por su cabeza haciéndoselas escuchar.

Sí, la voz tenía razón, él no era el monstruo, eran todas las demás criaturas que albergaban este horrible mundo. Pronto su dolor y su llanto se convirtieron en enojo, comenzó a darle zarpazos a un árbol una y otra vez hasta que dejó el árbol con una figura parecida a él, solo que esta se veía mas... Oscura.

−Creen que soy un monstruo? Vale, yo les mostraré un monstruo de verdad! A todos!− Un poder mágico de color rojo tinto emergió de sus manos. Al ver lo que ahora podía hacer, lanzó su magia contra los árboles, dejándolos ardiendo en llamas. Al ver como el bosque entero se quemaba, alzó el vuelo y desde el cielo, rompió en carcajadas. Se sentía bien, muy bien, era tan caótico, y lo mejor de todo, todo le causaba regocijo! Qué era mejor que una buena risa en el día? Nada. –Hahah esto es divertido! Y esto, es solo el comienzo…−

Al estarse destruyendo el bosque entero, surgió de entre las llamas un nuevo ser, un monstruo, el monstruo del caos.

Ahora Discord comenzaba a practicar su nuevo don, el caos, en todo su esplendor y perfección, el orden no era algo que estuviese destinado a ser para él. Todo era realmente divertido hasta que se dio cuenta que aun le quedaba un problema, la piedra en su zapato: Los alicornios.

Esos seres que lo habían condenado con desprecio y odio pero que al mismo tiempo a las demás criaturas las trataban con respeto y amor. Esos que se creían moralmente superiores y capaces de "proteger" a los más "débiles". Esos que no tenían sentido alguna del humor al parecer, porque nada de lo que el hacía parecía divertirles en lo más mínimo.

Trataron de detenerlo. Pero, su magia era lamentablemente, inútil. Ya que el desató las peores desgracias para Equestria: Hambre, sequías, enfermedad, guerras, destrucción… Equestria terminó casi en pedazos, como Canterlot, no se supo nada de la familia real, solo desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. En fin, ningún alicornio tuvo nunca una oportunidad, y al final, se extinguieron.

O… Eso pensó…

Dos hermosas princesas se salvaron, las únicas de su especie que quedaban al parecer, restauraron el orden con su magia, devolvieron la lluvia y la luz del sol, hicieron a las plantas crecer, destruyeron y arruinaron toda la creación de Discord. La vida había regresado a la normalidad.

Ahora para Discord nada tenía sentido ni diversión, todo era aburrido y tan predecible, era realmente desagradable para él ver que todo lo que había hecho, se esfumaba lentamente.

Y después, fueron por él. Lo persiguieron, lo obligaron a dejar su trono del caos y huir, sin descansar ni un segundo, no dejaban de buscarlo por todos lados. Y cuando él pensó que estaría seguro al menos por un momento, ellas ya estaban esperándolo, para hacerle frente.

Las había subestimado.

−Discord! Por todos tus crímenes contra Equestria y sus habitantes, quedas sentenciado a petrificación.− Dijo la mayor de las hermanas autoritariamente.

Juntas, con su magia, lo convirtieron en piedra… El dolor de Discord fue casi inimaginable, lo hicieron sufrir lentamente. Al final, él se dio cuenta de quien le había hablado, esa figura que un trágico día lo despreció y humilló, aun se conservaba como antes. Era ella. Era Celestia, y al lado de ella su hermana, Luna.

Ese fue el detonante de una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla justo antes de terminar hecho nada más que una piedra dura y fría. Nunca pensó que terminaría así, realmente nunca lo hizo. Pero, afortunadamente, tenía apreciación por la belleza después de todo.


	2. Mi Salvación

Cápitulo 2

_POV Discord:_

Después de que Celestia y Luna me encerraran en esta… Cosa que soy ahora, no he podido salir ni hacer nada. Al parecer esas dos ordenaron que me pusieran en un jardín (De muy mal gusto por cierto, saben cuánto sol hace aquí? Y la decoración ugh…) para que todo mundo pudiera verme y admirar a sus ahora princesas por haberme hecho esto.

Cada día se vuelve más y más aburrido, no puedo hacer mi magia ni salir de esta piedra, sinceramente creo que este es el peor castigo que pudieron haberme dado solo porque cambié unas cuantas cosas a mi forma.

Aunque…Descubrí que tengo la capacidad de sentir, puedo ver y escuchar a los demás, y si lo deseo, puedo comunicarme también.

Después de un largo y fastidioso día con lo mismo de siempre, llegó la noche y pasó algo que realmente no me esperaba que fuera a ocurrir: Luna se acercó a mí. En realidad en ese momento, no me sorprendió que estuviera ahí (Creo que es muy obvio que si ella se llama Luna debería de estar despierta de noche no?), lo que en verdad me extrañó fue el "por qué?" de su visita.

De repente, la escuché hablar. −En verdad lo siento, lo sé todo. Sé lo que pasó con mi hermana ese día− En ese momento los recuerdos llegaron a mi y con ellos, el dolor de estos. –De alguna forma, el que tiene menos culpa de todo, eres tú. Y si mi hermana llega a darse cuenta que estoy aquí ahora, probablemente te hará daño. No creo que seas malo, un monstruo mucho menos, y no creo que ella deba haberte tratado de esa forma tan… tan cruel.− Hizo una pequeña pausa. Por un momento me sentí comprendido. –Ella se ha comportado de una manera bastante fría conmigo y tampoco no me deja opinar en nada que tenga que ver con el gobierno de Equestria. Quizás sea raro que te lo cuente a ti y ahora, pero siendo sinceros, no tengo a nadie más... Sé que puedes escucharme, y también sé que puedes hablarme, así que te escucho, di lo que tengas que decir.−

−Tal vez Celestia no deba ser la que tenga el poder aquí, sino tú.− Solo pensé en lo que quería decir y pasó. Al parecer si me escuchó porque se sobresaltó, tal vez ella no creía que fuera a hablarle. −Creo que harías un mejor trabajo como princesa por ti misma, sin ella aquí. Eres la única que ahora me entiende, quizás ahora yo esté aquí, y sea un monstruo o lo que quieras, pero sé reconocer cuando alguien es especial, y tú mi querida pony, lo eres.−

Nunca pensé decir eso, en realidad nunca pienso en decir las cosas, solo las digo. Logré ver como unas cuantas lagrimas brotaban por los ojos de Luna, ahí fue cuando se me ocurrió una idea…

−Gracias Discord, en verdad gracias. Si pudiera hacer algo por ti, lo haría. Tú también eres especial, bastante, realmente no creo que te merezcas el estar aquí.− Y ahora tuve otra razón para creer que mi idea era buena. –B-bien creo que debo de irme, es hora de mi guardia y bueno, y-ya sabes supongo…− Su tartamudeo fue de algún modo, adorable para mi. No me contuve más y antes de que ella se fuera, le hablé de nuevo:

−De hecho, si puedes hacer algo…− Se volteó al escuchar mi respuesta, me miró algo confundida. –Sí pequeña, puedes hacer algo por mi. Tú amas a tu hermana?− Ella asintió ligeramente. –Bien, no me lo tomes a mal pero ella no parece sentir lo mismo por ti. Siempre que las veo pareces la segunda, la que solo está de respaldo, la que solo está detrás de la sombra de su hermana, y tú eres mucho más que eso. No piensas acaso lo mismo?− Luna bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Sí, ella también creía lo mismo que yo.

−E-ella siempre ha sido así, eso n-no significa que no me ame− Su tono de voz era inseguro, demasiado. Había dado en el blanco de sus pensamientos, esos que la atormentaban cada día que pasaba por la indiferencia de su hermana, y de alguna forma, desprecio. Como el que también tuvo conmigo desde que la conocí. En eso Luna y yo, éramos verdaderamente parecidos: Sufríamos el desprecio de la misma pony.

−Tú puedes hacer más de lo que Celestia ha hecho, ella lo sabe, por eso siempre te pone atrás, donde ni siquiera tú puedas ver de lo que eres capaz, sabes que tengo razón. Así que querida, tú más que nadie puedes hacer algo por mí, y al mismo tiempo, por ti. Déjame salir, deja que sea libre para que, tú y yo, gobernemos Equestria juntos, sin ella en el camino.− Después de eso, noté que su mirada de confusión se había convertido en otra, una sonrisa de venganza.

−Tienes razón, en todo. Ya no quiero ser la del fondo, ya no más. Quiero el trono de Equestria, y quiero compartirlo contigo. Si pudiera desear que alguien más hubiera sido mi hermano en vez de ella, creo que te habría elegido a ti.− Esas palabras embriagadoras de odio tocaron mi corazón. Claro, porque ese odio no estaba dirigido a mí y más bien lo que recibía de ella era aceptación. Se hizo hacia atrás y vi su cuerno brillar. –Te liberaré, te dejaré ser libre, y juntos nos liberaremos de mi hermana.− Dejó salir un rayo de magia hacia mí, pronto comencé a sentir mi cuerpo moverse. No estaba soñando, Luna me estaba sacando de mi prisión, se sentía tan bien volver a la vida de nuevo, cuando todo pasó, yo ya había salido de ahí. Era libre, otra vez.

En cuanto salí lo primero que hice fue abrazar a Luna, nunca me había sentido tan bien, todo gracias a ella. Correspondió a mi abrazo y cuando nos separamos, toqué su cabeza liberando parte de mi magia sobre ella. Iba a devolverle el favor de tantas formas, esta era la primera. Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer, su cuerno se alargó, su piel se tornó más oscura al igual que sus alas se hicieron más grandes. La estaba cambiando completamente, llenándola de poder.

Al terminar su transformación ella se quedó perpleja, admirando su nueva apariencia. Volvió a abrazarme con más fuerza y nos quedamos así un buen rato. Ahora solo faltaba que hiciéramos una última cosa: Deshacernos de Celestia.

−Vete de aquí, escapa mientras puedas. Yo me quedaré aquí y la detendré, en caso de que no lo logre sé que tú estarás en otro lado consiguiendo la forma de hacerlo.− Dijo Luna decidida. Vaya, esa pony si que era valiente… −Puedes hacer que controle mi físico ahora? Digo, para pasar más desapercibida y seguirme viendo igual.− Sonreí a su comentario y volví a tocarla, pronto su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad como antes.

−Listo, cuando lo desees podrás cambiar de forma. Solo… No quiero dejarte aquí, ten cuidado, hermana.− Sí, porque ahora ella era mi hermana, Luna era mi hermana, o al menos, logré quererla como tal en tan poco tiempo. A ella no pareció incomodarle que la llamara así.

−Tranquilo, estaré bien, ahora tienes que irte. No dejes que te encuentre nadie, solo con quien realmente tengas confianza y consigue ayuda. Te quiero…− Y ahí más lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, sentí que mi corazón se partía en dos, realmente no quería alejarme de ella. La abracé con fuerza y nos dimos una última mirada de esperanza antes de que alzara el vuelo y me fuera de ahí. No deje de observarla hasta que la perdí de vista entre las nubes y la lejanía.

Aunque yo no era una muy buena persona, aun podía querer a los demás, al menos eso me demostró Luna esa noche. Al mismo tiempo que me sentí tan vulnerable en ese momento, sentí que alguien me quería por primera vez en tantos años, cómo no iba a sentirme así por ella? Ella era perfecta, más de lo que un día creí de Celestia.

Permanecí un tiempo solo, sin que nadie supiera de mi existencia. Hasta que un día escuché el rumor de que una tal Nightmare Moon se había enfrentado contra Celestia. En ese momento lo único que pensé fue en Luna, ella se fue quien se reveló al fin. Lamentablemente en ese rumor también se decía que no lo logró, Celestia la envió a la luna (Oh que irónico…), de donde no se supo más de ella. La ira me envolvió, ahora sentía un odio hacia Celestia más fuerte que antes, me había quitado a la única que me quería. Pero esto no se quedaría así, para nada. No iba a perder a mi hermana ahora.

Que oportuno que en ese momento, estuviera cerca de un lugar donde vivía una amiga de mi infancia: La tierra de los changelings. Sabía que ella me ayudaría. Los tres ahora estaríamos juntos en esto, o al menos, eso esperaba.


	3. Viejos Amigos

Holaaaaaa mis bronies! *O* Ye por poco estaba dejando olvidado este fic pero bueno :3 I came back biches (? okya haha bueno espero que les sea de su agrado chicos :)

* * *

Capítulo III

_Flashback_

La tierra de los Changelings, una ciudad que en ese entonces era bastante problemática y desordenada, pero que aun así subsistía. El lugar era todo un caos. Sus habitantes, los changelings, vivían en dificultades ya que su pueblo se odiaba a si mismo, había pobreza y la sociedad estaba por los suelos. El clima era bastante oscuro y depresivo, siempre estaba nublado y lloviendo, el Sol era algo que no se veía completamente todos los días. Su principal fuente de energía era el amor, pero lamentablemente, era lo que más escaseaba por aquellas tierras…

Un día, a la ciudad llegaron visitantes, era un pequeño draconequs y su madre que pasaban por ahí buscando refugio y alimento. Al llegar ahí no se encontraron con más de lo que sus expectativas eran, poca comida y una ciudad casi en ruinas que no los recibió muy bien.

Discord y su madre se establecieron ahí. La madre de Discord, Vidia, se encontraba con pocas fuerzas para seguir viajando y el poco alimento no ayudaba, hasta que un día, ella enfermó.

Desesperado por encontrar ayuda, Discord gritaba y corría por la ciudad pidiendo auxilio a alguien, nadie se le acercó, ni siquiera escuchaban lo que decía. La pobreza del reino impedía que el pueblo se desarrollara, y menos que hubieran avances en la medicina.

−Por favor! Ayúdenme! Necesito ayuda… Mi madre! E-está muy mal! Por favor! – Discord se acercó a un changeling que pasaba por ahí. Al verlo, el changeling solo se alejó volando rápidamente.

−No no te vayas! Por favor no…− Pero fue inútil, él ahora solo hablaba con la nada, ya no había nadie en los alrededores.

Hasta que desde las sombras de un callejón, salió una pequeña changeling, probablemente de la edad de Discord. Se veía diferente a los demás, sus ojos eran más grandes y su cuerpo era retorcido en vez de curveado. Al verla, Discord se sintió aliviado, como si ella fuese su salvación, y la de su madre.

−Qué pasa? Por qué gritas tanto, chico? – Preguntó la pequeña, algo confundida.

−Es mi madre, ven tienes que ayudarme está enferma! – Solo dijo eso antes de tomarla de una pezuña y jalarla corriendo hasta su guarida, donde estaba su madre.

−E-espera! No vayas tan rápido! – Apenas y la changeling podía agitar sus alitas para revolotear e ir más rápido. –Ni siquiera sé tu nombre! – Chilló asustada.

−Eso no importa ahora, solo ayúdame! – Contestó el draconequs reduciendo su velocidad a medida que llegaban.

Habían llegado al lugar, pero antes de entrar, la changeling lo detuvo y dijo: −Pero no sé qué hacer, no soy doctora, y tampoco puedo saber que tiene tu madre.− dijo con una mirada de tristeza.

−P-pero... Tengo que salvarla…− decía Discord hiperventilando y con lágrimas amenazando con brotar de sus ojos.

−Discord, cariño ven aquí… Necesito verte…− Se escuchó una voz que venía desde adentro, era Vidia. Rápidamente Discord entró dejando a la pequeña yegua solo afuera.

−Madre, qué pasa? Estás bien? Te sientes mejor? – Preguntaba Discord envuelto en la preocupación.

−No pequeño… no estoy bien, temo que mi momento ha llegado…− Dijo Vidia casi sin fuerzas.

−Momento de qué?! D-de irte…?− El corazón del draconequs se rompía en pedazos y su voz temblaba con sus palabras. Al ver a su madre asentir ligeramente con la cabeza sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –No puedes dejarme! No aquí, no ahora! Por favor resiste…− Rogaba desesperadamente a su madre.

−Tranquilo hijo… Todo estará bien, lo prometo.− Vidia puso su pata en la mejilla de Discord, acariciándolo con suavidad. –Ve lejos de aquí, sigue viajando hasta encontrar un lugar en el que puedas sobrevivir. – Lograba articular su madre con la poca energía que le quedaba.

−Te voy a extrañar demasiado mamá, no puedo estar sin ti− Dijo el pequeño ya con las lágrimas rodando por sus ojos y temblando.

−No te preocupes por mí, yo siempre estaré a tu lado. Solo mira al cielo, sabrás que estoy ahí, siempre acompañándote−

−Mamá te amo! – Discord abrazó a su madre aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

−Yo también te amo…− Escuchó que su madre soltaba un último suspiro y luego, se fue…

* * *

Al día siguiente el cuerpo de Vidia fue enterrado en las afueras de la cuidad. El funeral fue pequeño, casi nadie simpatizaba con los draconequs así que no habían muchos invitados. Aunque Discord así lo prefería ahora, estar solo, solo él y su madre. Discord se encontraba llorando delante de la tumba de su madre, recordando todos sus momentos juntos y como había sido su vida desde que tuvo memoria.

−Sabía que te encontraría aquí…− Dijo alguien detrás de Discord haciéndolo sobresaltarse, pero él no se giró ni dijo nada, solo tenía ojos para su madre en ese momento. –Lo siento tanto… Enserio que lo siento, chico. Oye, es verdad, no siquiera sé tu nombre. Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó la pequeña changeling con timidez.

El draconequs sin siquiera voltearse solo contestó. –Discord. –

−Es un lindo nombre, yo soy Chrysalis. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sin olvidar el momento por el que Discord estaba pasando, solo que quería hacerlo sonreír al menos un poco.

Discord se volteó y vió a Chrysalis fijamente. Ahora ella era diferente. Se veía ligeramente más alta, su cuerno era más largo y los agujerons en sus patas eran más numerosos. –Qué pasó contigo? Eras diferente…− Preguntó el Discord, confundido.

−Oh… La fuente de energía es el amor, así que bueno…− Contest+o Chrysalis con tono nervioso. –Cuando le dijiste que la amabas, salió energía de ahí y pues… Tenía que aprovecharlo. No me mal interpretes! En verdad lo siento por todo esto, solo que nuestro pueblo está en la miseria y encontrar amor es casi imposible aquí. –

−No te preocupes Chrysalis, está bien, comprendo. Además, me alegro de que algo bueno haya salido de todo esto…− Tomó a Chrysalis de las patas y luego la abrazó. –Gracias por todo…−

−Pero si yo no hice nada, no pude hacer nada. – Dijo sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

−Por acercarte cuando nadia lo hizo, y no volar lejos como todos los demás.− Contestó sin dejar de abrazarla, Chrysalis correspondió al abrazo rodeándolo con sus patas.

−Tienes dónde quedarte? No creo que quieras estar en casa ahora. – Dijo Chrysalis separándose un poco de él.

−No, no tengo donde y la verdad no quisiera regresar a casa.− Discord agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

−Bueno puedes quedarte en mi casa si quieres, le he preguntado a mis padres y no tienen problema con que te quedes por unos días.−

Al escuchar esto Discord abrazó a Chrysalis de nuevo y mucho más fuerte. –Y todavía preguntas por qué te agradezco? Gracias! Enserio gracias por todo.–

−No hay de qué, Discord, todo por ayudar a los amigos. –

−Q-quieres que yo sea tu amigo? – Preguntó con incredulidad el pequeño draconequs.

−Claro, ya lo somos ahora, no es así? – Dijo la changeling con una pequeña sonrisa.

−Sí, creo que sí… En realidad nunca tuve uno, supongo… A dónde sea que fuera, nadie se me acercaba nunca, creo que es porque tengo esta forma de monstruo−

−Pero si tú estás bien, eres perfecto, amigo. – Agarró a Discord de la pata y comenzó a caminar lentamente, luego su nuevo amigo comenzó a seguirle el paso.

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Esa era Chrysalis, la única amiga que Discord tuvo en tantos años. Cuando Discord se fue de las tierras changelings, Chrysalis quiso acompañarlo, pero él se lo impidió, no quería que ella corriera peligro solo por seguirlo.

Pero ahora era él quien regresaba a uno de los lugares en que pasó su infancia, a pedir cierto favoy a su vieja amiga, quien de lo que él se había enterado, era la reina de su pueblo. Se había convertido en "Chrysalis: la Reina de los Changelings".

Y ahí estaba frente a él, la tierra Changeling. Se veía distinta a como Discord recordaba, todo era mejor al parecer, el pueblo no denotaba tanta pobreza y había un castillo que se veía a lo lejos de la ciudad.

Discord se imaginó que Chrysalis residía en el castillo, así que ahí iría. Su sed de "venganza" o mejor dicho, justicia, era tan fuerta que había viajado hasta ese lugar. Él sabía lo que quería, salvar a Luna y juntos reinar Equestria. Sí, y él sabía que lo lograría.

Antes de seguir, Discord miró por última vez al cielo. –Te amo, siempre estaré contigo también, madre…−


	4. Del Pasado al Futuro

Capítulo IV

_POV Luna:_

−¿Dónde estarás ahora, amigo mío? ¿Habrás logrado tu cometido? ¿Volverás por mi algún día? Me siento muy sola… Te extraño, extraño estar allá abajo, aquí es demasiado frío y solo y... – No pude seguir hablando conmigo misma, se me quebró la voz y sentí las lágrimas amenazar a salir de mis ojos. Llevo, no sé, tal vez un mes aquí, no tengo idea, el tiempo parece pasar tan lento. Cada minuto es eterno. −Vendrás por mí, yo lo sé.− Me recosté en el suelo terroso de la Luna y cuando dejé de sentir mis lágrimas caer, me quedé dormida.

* * *

_POV Discord:_

−Bien, he llegado, aquí vamos…− Murmuré mientras llegaba al castillo de Chrysalis. Era lindo el lugar, las pequeñas decoraciones daban un toque tétrico al castillo, pero sentía que era un poco acogedor. Ya para entrar, pasé al lado de unos guardias changelings que al verme me detuvieron con sus armas.

−¿Quién eres y a qué vienes aquí? – Me preguntaron con cautela. Acaso no es obvio, vengo a ver a la reina, ¿sino a qué más vendría? Esta gente solo gasta saliva con preguntas absurdas…

−Bueno, soy Discord, un viejo amigo de Chry- digo de la Reina Chrysalis. Vengo a solicitar hablar con ella de inmediato. ¡Ah! Otra cosa, si podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa te lo agradecería mucho. – Dije con tono seguro. Ambos guardias se miraron y contestaron al unísono: −No está disponible ahora, vete y no vuelvas.− Sin dejar de apuntarme con sus espadas. Dios, ¿que acaso no se puede razonar con estas personas?

Chasqueé un dedo y tan rápido como lo hice ambos guardias estaban desarmados, hice mi mano hacia atrás y los elevé atrayéndolos a mí con mi magia. –Miren grandísimos idiotas, cuando yo pido algo debo conseguirlo, y ahora con mayor razón, no vine desde tan lejos para que dos intentos de pony subdesarrollado me digan que no puedo pasar, así que tienen 3 minutos para decirle a la Reina que estoy esperándola, o si no terminaré entrando por mis medios, ¿está claro?− Les contesté irritado, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en estas cosas. Los guardias me miraban con terror, no creo que se hayan asustado tanto, sólo porque los levanté del piso y les dije algunas cositas inofensivas, no es para tanto, ¿o no? Bien no importa, con que pueda pasar es suficiente. Por cierto, creo que debería bajarlos ya, sí mejor lo hago. Abrí mi mano y los changelings cayeron al piso, después los vi entrar por la puerta rápidamente diciendo: −C-claro señor, no se preocupe. –

_POV Normal:_

Chrysalis estaba en su trono leyendo tranquilamente cuando dos guardias entraron al salón apresuradamente, de hecho, uno se tropezó. –¿Acaso no saben tocar la puerta pedazos de ignorantes? Ya saben que odio que me molesten e estas horas.− Con su cuerno los levantó en el aire y los dejó caer frente a ella y dijo: –¿Qué es tan importante para que esté así de exaltados? Si se puede saber…−

−S-su majestad lo lamentamos, e-está alguien que quiere verla, dice ser amigo suyo y que desea verla inmediatamente− dijo uno de ellos nerviosamente.

−¿Amigo?− Preguntó con sarcasmo –Como si la gente fuera amigable aquí, digan que no estoy disponible, como les he ordenado que digan siempre, pero al parecer ahora no se les grabó en la cabeza ese detalle… No quiero ver a nadie así que será mejor que se larguen ya de aquí.−

−P-pero es de importancia, solo deje que pase, ¡por favor su majestad!− Contestó el otro guardia con mirada asustada, probablemente tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasarles si regresaban con un "no" por respuesta para el visitante que al parecer tenía la misma magia que su reina.

−¡Agh! Está bien, está bien, no sé ahora cuál es su apuro con ustedes chicos… Ya, ¡que pase de una vez entonces!−

−S-si mi reina ya le diremos que pue-pue…− los guardias pararon de hablar al ver una figura aparecía mágicamente detrás de Chrysalis.

−¡Pero querida! ¡Si ya he pasado! ¡Se tardaban tanto!− Gritó Discord asustando a Chrysalis. –No quieres ver a nadie, ¿ni siquiera a mí, dulzura?– Dijo simulando cara de perrito triste.

−¿¡D-discord!? ¡Eres tú! ¡Me asustaste idiota! Dios… ¡Claro que a ti si te quiero ver!− Dijo la yegua peli verde abrazando a Discord con fuerza –Ustedes bola de incompetentes, ya se pueden ir, no olviden tocar la puerta a la siguiente o si no les va a ir feo…− Les gritó a los guardias amenazadoramente.

−Claro su majestad, n-no se preocupe ¡no volverá a ocurrir!− Dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos mientras salían rápidamente de la habitación.

−Oye ahora entiendo por qué tu gente no quería dejarme pasar, parece que los tienes demasiado a raya, ¡se asustan más que las gallinas!− Dijo el draconequs riéndose a carcajadas.

−Si bueno, desde que te fuiste me hice un poco más… Firme, me gusta que me obedezcan en todo, ¿qué puedo decir?− Contestó con una risita Chrysalis –Bien, y ¿a qué debo tu visita querido amigo?− Preguntó con curiosidad.

Discord comenzó a caminar por el salón, admirando el lugar tranquilamente, después comenzó a hablar. −Pues he venido a pedirte un pequeño gran favor… ¿Si has oído hablar sobre Equestria y lo último que ha pasado ahí?−

−Sí… Un poco, este reino está más o menos lejos de ahí, lo último que se supo fue que hubo una disputa por el reino entre ambas princesas, al final la mayor fue encerrada en la Luna de por vida, o eso creo.− A Discord se le revolvió el estómago de pensar en cómo la estaría pasando Luna en ese momento, la extrañaba en serio.

−Si pues, por… Cosas, que sucedieron en el pasado, las relaciones con la mayor de las hermanas no ha sido muy saludable que digamos. Mejor para no andar con rodeos, sin arrepentimiento alguno puedo llegar a aceptar que la odio. Pero Luna, la menor de ellas, es amiga mía, y necesito ayuda para liberarla de su prisión, queremos gobernar Equestria juntos, y mi magia no es suficiente para liberarla yo mismo. Esperaba que tú pudieras darme una pezuña en esto.− Dijo abrazando a Chrysalis por detrás. –¿Lo harías cosita?− y le dio un besito en la mejilla mientras ponía cara tierna y le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

Chrysalis al sentir el cariñito soltó una risa nerviosa –¡Discord para! ¡Me haces cosquillas lo sabes! ¡Detente ya!− Decía mientras comenzaba a reírse con más fuerza, al final que Discord la soltó habló de nuevo: −Puedo ayudarte a soltar a tu amiga. Pero, gobernar Equestria, ¿es en serio? Digo, no es que no crea que puedas, pero ¿eso no requeriría una guerra o al menos que tuvieras que enfrentarte a la otra hermana?−

−Se llama Celestia, y sí, eso es lo que se necesita también, de hecho esperaba que también me ayudaras con eso…− Le dijo él con ligero nerviosismo, en verdad que necesitaría ayuda con eso. –Mira, te conviene si lo ves de esta forma: Equestria es un lugar abundante de amor, la pobreza para tu reino se esfumaría y como yo sería el gobernante de Equestría, los ponies y los changelings hasta podrían convivir en… harmonía.− Aunque era la palabra que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la oración, de algún modo a Discord le incomodaba usarla.

−Hmmm… Tentador, bastante tentador diría yo. Está bien, claro que te ayudaré Discord, aun si no obtuviera nada a cambio, eres mi amigo y para eso estamos, para ayudarnos y apoyarnos. Pero, ¿qué pasará con Celestia?−

−Lamento decir que en nuestro nuevo gobierno, para Celestia no habrá lugar. Bueno, creo que la verdad, no lo lamento.− Soltó sin poder contener la risa.

−Sabes que guardar rencores está mal, ¿no?− Dijo Chrysalis dándole un ligero golpecito en la cabeza –Aparte, ¿qué pudo hacerte ella para que la odies tanto? Si solo es una princesa…−

−Ya te lo contaré, a su tiempo querida… Y sí, sé que está mal pequeña tontita.− Le contestó Discord volviendo a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

−¡Oh maldito suéltame! ¡Te voy a dar una patada si sigues con las cosquillas!− Le dijo entre risas y carcajadas la Changeling, ya con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa.

−Adoro verte reír así, tiene tanto que no te escuchaba de ese modo. Te he extrañado mucho bonita…− Discord la abrazó con fuerza al decir lo último. Había pasado tanto desde que no veía a su amiga, se sentía tan bien el estar de vuelta con ella.

−Owww, y yo también a ti, es realmente lindo todo esto…− Dijo separándose un poco de él –¿Y bien, cuando empezaremos?−

−Lo más rápido posible, pero primero necesitamos a Luna, mientras más de nosotros sean mejor.− Contestó seriamente acercándose a la ventana viendo al cielo y al sol en su pleno esplendor.

−En ese caso, debe ser de noche y con luna llena, si esta noche la luna está completa, entonces lo haremos hoy mismo, si no tendremos que esperar.−

−Tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes… Aunque si es esta noche, mejor para mi, extraño a mi hermana también.− Exclamó Discord con un suspiro.

−¿Tu hermana? ¿Y ahora qué te picó?− Dijo Chrysalis con una risita.

−La quiero como a una, aunque no lo sea. No sé si ya lo hayas notado, pero a mí me atraen un poco, más bien mucho, hacer las cosas desordenadas y a mi forma, pero cuando reinemos Equestria, sé que Luna tiene un poco más de… Orden, por ella controlaré ese impulso y seré más… Normal.− Dijo riendo ligeramente, pero con una expresión aún seria en su rostro.

−Bien, con que mi reino obtenga el amor que necesita para salir de la miseria, y que pueda estar contigo sin volver a separarme de ti, te ayudaré en lo que sea.−

−Gracias, en serio gracias, estoy en deuda contigo linda…−

−¡No digas tonterías grande idiota! Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?− Exclamó dándole un golpe en el brazo.

−¡Ouch! ¡Oye, eso duele! Bien, gracias de todos modos Chrys… de verdad gracias.− Y luego ambos comenzaron a reír.

"Pronto todo será como debe ser, lo presiento" pensaba Discord para sí mismo. El resto del día, Discord y Chrysalis pasaron el día hablando tranquilamente sobre cómo ella llegó a ser la reina. Esperando la noche, para comprobar si comenzarían con su plan.


	5. De Vuelta

Capítulo V

Ya había llegado la noche, Discord y Chrysalis se pasaron todo el día charlando sobre sus vidas, todo lo que había pasado desde que Discord se fue para recorrer las tierras en busca de un nuevo hogar.

−…Bien y cuéntame, ¿cómo fue todo con Celestia? – Le preguntó Chrysalis con curiosidad.

−Bueno después de recorrer el bosque conocí a Celestia, no es una historia muy linda, todos temían de mí y pues, ella no iba a ser la excepción…− Se detuvo al ver que dos guardias entraban rápidamente al salón.

−¡Su majestad! Tenemos que…− Fueron interrumpidos por Chrysalis furiosa.

−¿¡Que acaso no les dije que tocaran antes de entrar!? Son unos imbéciles, ¡parece que le digo algo miles de veces y siguen sin entender! Más les vale que sea importante, se las paso siempre porque de algún extraño modo, he llegado a quererlos…− Dijo con tono de ternura, pero enseguida lo cambió –¡Ahora hablen incompetentes!−

−Y-ya anocheció, su majestad, la luna está llena. Significa que podremos continuar con su plan…− Dijeron, -como de costumbre- con nerviosismo y cautela hacia su reina.

−Bien, creo que tendremos que posponer esta plática para más tarde, querido amigo, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en salvar a Luna, ¿vamos?− Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de para un pequeño prado fuera del castillo.

Discord solo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

Ya en prado, la peliverde tomó la pata de Discord y juntos miraron al cielo, luego le susurró con un suspiro: −Piensa en ella Discord, piensa en que ella estará libre y usa tu magia para traerla de vuelta. Porque la traeremos de vuelta, juntos.− Apretó ligeramente su pata. En Chrysalis estaba pasando algo, tenía una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido, pero se sentía bien. Ella se ruborizó un poco, no sabía por qué.

Discord cegado por sus pensamientos como para notar la reacción de Chrysalis, se quedó mirando al cielo, pensando si funcionaría su plan. Realmente que quería ver a su pequeña hermanita. Cuando su mente comenzó a despejarse lo suficiente para hablar le preguntó: −¿Estás lista? ¿Crees que funcione? –

−¡Nací lista…! Solo concéntrate y lo lograremos, nosotros dos tenemos mucha más capacidad que esa tonta de la princesa para sacar a Luna de ahí. Más aparte, si Luna tiene intenciones de ser liberada, que es muy probable, entonces será mucho más sencillo, ya verás. Pero para verlo hay que intentarlo, así que hay que hacerlo ahora, hoy es el momento.−

Discord asintió suavemente con la cabeza y se limitó a responder: −Hagámoslo.−

Ambos levantaron la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, Chrysalis alzando su cuerno y apuntando hacía la luna un pequeño destello verde que cada vez se engrandecía por sobre su cabeza. Sobre Discord su magia también se veía florecer, una luz rojiza lo cubría también dirigiéndose hacia la luna. Pensaron en lo que más querían. Discord pensaba en ver a Luna de nuevo, abrazarla una vez más y tenerla a su lado. Chrysalis por su parte, tenía curiosidad por conocer a Luna y aparte, si Luna hacía a Discord, a Su Discord, feliz, ella haría lo que fuera. Pasados los minutos, un brillo azul violeta que bajaba desde lo alto de los cielos se abría paso de entre las nubes grisáceas y casi invisibles debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Una figura pequeña se formaba frente a ambos y cada momento se hacía más clara. Era ella. Luna.

Cuando ambos abrieron los ojos, sabiendo que lo habían conseguido, vieron a Luna en frente de ellos. Discord corrió a abrazarla con fuerza, ella también correspondiendo con emoción –¡Estás aquí! ¡Oh dios estás aquí! Te he extrañado tanto, ¡no puedo creerlo! No te separes de mí de nuevo ¡Jamás!− Le dijo con las lágrimas a punto de caer como un río con sus aguas a toda velocidad hacía el mar.

−¡Hermano! ¡Hermano volviste por mí! No, nunca, nunca me alejaré de ti, Nunca ¿¡ok!?− Respondió Luna llorando sin contenerse.

Discord se separó lentamente de ella, sin dejar de tomar su pezuña –Pues… De no ser por ella− Dijo apuntando hacia Chrysalis –No lo habría logrado, pequeña.− Llevando a Luna de la pezuña, volvió a hablar: −Luna querida, quiero presentarte a una vieja amiga del pasado. Luna, Chrysalis. Chrysalis, ella es Luna.−

Chrysalis alzó su pata para estrecharla con la peliazul –Es un gusto, querida. Soy Chrysalis, reina de los changelings, a tus servicios− Dijo con una sonrisa.

−A-ah hola. Princesa Luna a sus servicios también…− Contestó estrechando sus pezuñas con simpatía. –Solo una cosa, disculpe mi ignorancia pero…− Chrysalis la interrumpió.

−No me llames de "usted", está bien, aunque tenga un título de reina no significa que no puedas hablarme de "tú". Después de todo, un amigo de Discord, ¡es amigo mío también!− Le dijo mirando a Discord con una risita nerviosa.

−Oh, bien. Bueno aun así, disculpa mi ignorancia pero… ¿Qué es un changeling?− Le preguntó con pena. De repente miró que algo sucedía con Chrysalis, ¡estaba brillando! La delgada figura de Chrysalis fue cubierta por una capa de piel color azul. Trató de adivinar que ocurría pero hasta que dejó de brillar se dio cuenta… Chrysalis se había transformado en una copia exacta de ella. −Wow… ¡Eres "yo"!− Dijo sorprendida −¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¡Es increíble!–

−Bien, en pocas palabras, esto somos los changelings. Podemos imitar completamente la forma de quien sea que queramos, desde el físico, la voz, y hasta sus poderes, si es que los tienen. Es genial, pero no podemos hacerlo todo el tiempo, solo podemos transformarnos cuando estamos bien alimentados, y nuestra fuente de alimento más fuerte, es el amor. Y bueno, ahora creo que ¡amor aquí hay de sobra!− Dijo lo último con una carcajada.

−¡Oh genial! Aunque lo del amor es tierno de alguna forma, tienes que enseñarme ¡tooooooooooooodo! Y-y luego cuando me enseñes podremos imitar a la otr y…−

−¡Hay querida! Tranquila, ¡pareces una niña pequeña! Eres realmente adorable…− Le interrumpió Discord con una risotada –Antes de que Chrys haga todo eso, que en verdad lo dudo, tenemos que centrarnos en una cosa, ¿te suena el nombre "Celestia" familiar?−

−¿Crees que no? Que recibimiento tan lindo, me recuerdas a la única pony que no quiero…− Contestó Luna haciendo un puchero.

−Owww… Lo siento linda, pero es algo importante que debemos tener en mente, ¿también recuerdas cuando dije que quería que gobernaramos Equestria juntos? Bien, pues hablaba en serio sobre eso.− Le dijo a Luna con tono grave. –Hay que movilizarnos ya, para lograr eso también. Chrysalis ha ofrecido sus tropas para ayudarnos, ya que el amor es algo que su pueblo necesita, es bastante justo que coopere con nosotros y tendrá de todo el amor que quiera en Equestria…−

−Bien, bien. ¿Qué hay que hacer?−

−Pues, para empezar, ¿Qué tal si vamos adentro y ahí planeamos todo?− Les sugirió Chrysalis ya con su forma normal. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de cuándo había vuelto a ser "ella". –No es por nada, pero ¡hace frío aquí!−

−¿Tienes frío?− Le dijo Discord con una pizca de sarcasmo. −Bueno, si tú lo dices, entonces vayamos adentro. ¿Nos sigues cariño?− Le tendió una pata a Luna.

−¡Claro! Que hay mucho que planear…− Le contestó Luna siguiendo a los otros dos por detrás, sin tomar a Discord. Ese hecho le extrañó a Discord, pero al ver que Luna le guiñaba el ojo, pareció comprender menos, hasta que sintió una pezuña cálida enroscarse con su pata. Chrysalis instintivamente había tomado su brazo y recargado su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Chrysalis al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó rápidamente de él –¡L-lo siento! N-no fue mi intención, yo…−

−No te preocupes, está bien. Me gusta, se siente bien.− Decía Discord mientras volvía a unir sus brazos.


	6. Preparaciones

Capítulo VI

_POV Discord:_

−Bien. Entonces, nosotros entraremos por el ala oeste del castillo y luego las tropas rodearan el castillo por tierra y por cielo. Luego vamos a…− Por un momento sentí que me quedaba dormido de escuchar por más de una hora a Chrysalis hablando, hablando y hablando. Con un bostezo le contesté con un simple "Sí, Sí lo que quieras" y quedé en un aletargamiento de al menos 5 minutos, hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta que casi tiraba saliva por la boca.

−¡Hey! No estoy hablando por hablar, así que te agradecería que por lo menos escucharas lo que digo, ¡te recuerdo que es algo que tú quieres hacer! Así que despierta ¡ya!− Escuché que ella me decía de cosas, pero estaba demasiado aburrido y cansado como para contestar, tomando en cuenta que eran casi las 3:00am.

−Creo que tengo una idea…− Le susurró Luna a Chrys. Al poco tiempo sentí que algo frío me golpeara todo el cuerpo. Salté sobre la mesa exaltado y asustado. Luego de escuchar las risas de ambas yeguas supe que me habían tirado con un balde de agua helada.

−¡Oh ustedes dos! ¡Vengan acá!− Las perseguí por el salón salpicándoles con el agua. Hice aparecer una nube dentro de la habitación y chasqueé mi dedo, haciendo que comenzara a llover. Si alguno de nosotros llegaba a pescar un resfrío, sería culpa de aquellas dos. Ambas se volvieron solo para verme muriendo de la risa mientras ellas, mojadas, me asesinaban con la mirada. Hubieran visto sus caras, eran realmente graciosas.

−¡Tú eres quién estaba durmiéndose a mitad de la explicación! No tenías por qué mojarnos también!−Luna, enojada me golpeo el brazo con fuerza. Aunque apenas y sentí cosquillas por su toque. Era tan tierna que no podía ni siquiera golpear a alguien y que le doliera.

−¡Oh miren! Soy Discord y me duermo cuando Chryalis habla− Genial, Chrysalis había tomado mi forma y me imitaba, que ofensivo (es obvio el sarcasmo, ¿no es así?) −Idiota− Dijo con la voz enojada ya con su forma orginal.

Aunque el enojo no fue por mucho rato, al final los tres rompimos a carcajadas. Es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, volví a chasquear los dedos e hice que dejara de llover, pero en su lugar lancé un trueno que se escuchó por todo el castillo. Juro que Luna casi se pega al techo del miedo como un gatito asustado. Aunque al rato terminamos riendo otra vez, todo era risa con nosotros.

−Haha ok, ok ¿en qué estaba?− Volvió a decir Chrys recuperando su tono serio. Aunque Luna y yo seguíamos sin dejar de reír. –¡Hay por dios! estamos viendo algo importante aquí y ustedes siguen con sus risas.−

−Está bien, está bien, Chrys tiene razón.– Contesté con mala gana. Desaparecí la nube con otro chasquido y comencé a prestarle atención a Chrysalis. Luna también dejó de reírse y volvimos a lo que estábamos armando.

−Ok, como decía, el ala oeste del castillo, mis changelings rodearan todo el castillo por cualquier ángulo. Discord y yo entraremos con Celestia y tú, Luna, esperarás afuera a que necesitemos refuerzos con ella. Celestia aún no puede saber que te hemos liberado, te necesitaremos en la forma de Nightmare Moon, será más sencillo que la detengamos mientras tengamos más fuerza y magia…−

−Bien, ¿cuándo lo haremos?− Pregunté con interés.

−Al atardecer, Celestia tiene menos fuerza cuando inicia la noche y durante ella, así como yo cuando amanece y casi el resto del día.− Dijo Luna entrando en la conversación. Era un buen dato aquello, bastante bueno saberlo.

−Hablando de amanecer, ¿soy acaso la única que tiene sueño?− Interrumpió Chrysalis con tono molesto, la verdad es que yo también tenía mucho sueño, la única de nosotros que parecía aun cuerda, era Luna. Claro, como ella es la princesa de la noche…

−¡Pues ya que lo dices! ¡Yo estoy que caigo!− Ok, de mi lo esperaba, pero, ¿Luna? ¿Cómo podía tener sueño tan temprano? Bueno, temprano para ella. –Así que me voy, nos veremos ya mañana chicos, ¡que descansen bien! – Nos dijo a ambos guiñándome un ojo. Ahora dos preguntas más se formulaban en mi cabeza: ¿De dónde había sacado ella la costumbre de siempre guiñar el ojo para decir las cosas? Y ¿No podía conseguir una indirecta que pudiera entender mejor? Porque la verdad no entendí ni ésta, ni la vez pasada que lo ha hecho. Iba a decirle algo, pero ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta.

* * *

_POV Luna:_

"Bien, creo que mejor dejo los dos tortolitos solos" Pensé para mí misma mientras me despedía de ellos con un saludo. ¿Acaso Chrysalis creía que no se notaba lo que sentía por mi hermano? Si con solo observar como lo miraba a los ojos, y como se acercaba a él, era realmente obvio. No necesito dormir, soy la princesa de la noche, es ridículo pensar que tendría sueño en medio de la noche. Pero bueno, creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir, de todos modos, no tengo nada para hacer y tengo que estar bien descansada para el gran día de mañana.

Llegué a la habitación que los sirvientes de Chrysalis habían preparado para mí. Me recosté en la cama e intenté dormir, antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirme en un sueño profundo, pensé "Lo siento hermanita, lo has decidido así, en verdad lo siento".

* * *

_POV Discord: _

Después de que Luna nos dejara solos a Chrys y a mí, Chrysalis me retuvo unos minutos con ella. –Discord, quiero hablar sobre lo que no terminamos esta tarde, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con Celestia? –

−Para hablarte de forma resumida, me enamoré de ella, ella me rechazó y me humilló, como todos lo han hecho desde que me fui de este lugar. Luego por intentar hacer cosas a mi forma, ella y Luna terminaron convirtiéndome en piedra. Pero al final Luna se apiadó de mí y me liberó.− Le dije con dolor al recordar cada cosa que pasó en esos momentos. –Te preguntaré algo, ¿Tú crees que yo sea alguien malo? Porque es lo que me llevan diciendo casi todos a los que conozco…−

Me miró a los ojos y me dijo: −Oh Discord… Claro que no lo creo, tú eres fantástico, aunque ella no lo haya creído, y nadie lo haya hecho, yo siempre he creído en ti. Aunque tú no lo creas, me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba, eres el único en quién puedo confiar y que siento que me valora, más que los demás. Eres… Eres perfecto…−

No sé cuándo ella había juntado sus labios con los míos, pero lo único que sí sé es que respondí al beso, tomando su rostro en mis manos y pegándome a ella. –Te amo, Chrys, te amo…− Pronuncié esas palabras casi automáticamente, ni siquiera pensé lo que dije, últimamente hago eso, pero es que era verdad, la amaba. Cuando éramos niños, ella fue la única, aparte de mi madre, que estuvo para mí, y aunque en ese tiempo la consideraba una amiga, sabía que algo dentro de mi corazón se formaba, cada vez más fuerte. Nuestros destinos se habían separado tiempo después, pero luego volvieron a unirse, y creo que para siempre.

* * *

_POV Chrysalis: _

−También te amo, Discord…− Contesté a sus dulces palabras contra sus labios que no dejaban de besarme. En verdad que lo amaba. Desde siempre sentí amor por él, solo que el que de algún modo no quisiera aceptarlo ya era algo muy diferente.

Se separó de mí y con un último beso me dijo: −Gracias, buenas noches, y descansa, hermosa… Te amo− ¿Que si lo amaba? ¡Oh claro que sí!

Me fui a mi habitación con la felicidad rebosante de mi rostro. Hoy, y las siguientes, serían muy buenas noches, en tanto el siguiese a mi lado, por siempre.


	7. El Encuentro Final

Y bien, he aquí el último capítulo de esta historia. Lamento la tardanza, pero por varios motivos tuve complicaciones para terminar de escribir el capítulo y blah blah... xD Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten, sayonara :)

* * *

Capítulo VII

_POV Celestia: _

Abrí los ojos lentamente, era recién de mañana y comenzaba un nuevo día. Bajé a desayunar y después hice mis labores del día, que eran ahora en mayor cantidad. Desde que Luna se había ido todo había cambiado, ahora yo tenía que cumplir sus labores también. Hacer aparecer la luna cada noche y cuidar el sueño de cada pony en Equestria, no era una tarea sencilla cuando al mismo tiempo debía hacerlo en el día. A veces no quisiera haberla desterrado, era más fácil que se nos dividiera el trabajo. De una forma u otra, la princesa mayor soy yo, puedo hacer todo sola, al cabo que ella decidió revelarse, eso no es mi culpa. ¿Que si la extraño? Algo así.

Salí a mi balcón un rato, quería ver mi bello reino desde lo alto. Era realmente hermoso tener todo el poder, toda la riqueza, todo el amor, todo. Todo. Escuché que alguien llamaba a la puerta así que le dejé pasar, debería ser la mucama o algún guardia para darme una actualización del reino y lo que pasaba.

−Hola… Celestia. – Me quedé helada al escuchar esa voz tras de mí, era él. Era él.

* * *

_POV Discord: _

Entré a su habitación, la escuché hablar de lejos así que supuse que estaba en su balcón. El mismo balcón que quedaba frente al jardín en el que yo la observaba juguetear, también es el mismo en el que ella encendió mi flama de odio al rechazarme y humillarme de esa manera, como en ese entonces todos lo hacían. De veras que en ese entonces era un ingenuo, ¿Cómo pude creer que alguien como ella me amaría? Bien, al final conseguí que dos ponies me amaran, y valían mil veces más que Celestia.

Fui al balcón y efectivamente ahí estaba ella, se veía hermosa, debo admitirlo, aunque solo estuviera de espaldas y no pudiese ver su rostro. −Hola… Celestia− Pronuncié detrás de ella. Quisiera haberle hablado de frente, para ver su cara petrificarse ante mi voz. Al parecer ella nunca se dio cuenta de que me había ido de la prisión en la que me había encerrado, porque al voltearse, me miró −−había salido de sus sueños para ir por ella, ¿Acaso ella creería enserio que yo podría ser peligroso? ¿O sólo fingía que se asustaba para complacerme? ¿O es que tal vez ella al estar sola conmigo no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme? Bueno, admito que cuando quiero puedo llegar a ser peligroso. Asesiné a tantos alicornios antes hasta casi extinguirlos, excepto por Celestia y Luna. Pero para situaciones drásticas, debía tomar decisiones y acciones drásticas, así que por ahora, eso quedó únicamente en el pasado.

−T-tú… ¿C-cómo… Cómo has venido? Aléjate de mí, no te acerques…− Wow, sí que me temía, era extraño. Yo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y ella casi desplumándose las alas del miedo.

−Oh querida, ¿acaso eso importa ahora? Lo importante es que estoy aquí, y no pienso irme de aquí antes de arreglar algunos… Asuntos pendientes.−

−¿A-asuntos? ¿A qué has venido? – Podía al menos quitar esa cara de susto, su expresión me asustaba más que cuando me miraba en el espejo a mí mismo en las mañanas, y eso es mucho decir.

−¿Crees que Equestria se merece tu gobierno? Yo podría hacerlo mucho mejor que tú. Y para demostrar tu inutilidad solo te haré una pregunta: ¿Celestia, qué es lo que ves ahora?− Le pregunté ya con su respuesta adivinada.

−El jardín, aves volando, y ¡oh sí! Varios guardias allá abajo que si les ordeno que suban acá y te decapiten en este mismo instante, no dudarán en hacerlo. ¿Qué dices a eso, hmm? – Ella era tan tonta, o yo tan inteligente. Creo que optaré por ambas. Me resultaba tan sencillo engañarla.

−Oh… ¿Estás segura? Creo que solo vez lo que quiero que veas, mejor te muestro todo como está.− Chasqué los dedos y el espejismo de Celestia desapareció. El jardín seguía ahí, pero en lugar de aves revoloteando por los aires había todo un ejército de changelings justo en frente de Celestia, lo que ella decía que eran guardias solo eran nada más y nada menos que más changelings utilizando sus poderes de cambio de forma. Su cara expresaba temor y horror, no creo que se haya esperado ver eso en frente de ella, aparte dudo que ella conociera lo que es un changeling, así que era algo completamente nuevo para ella. Esta fue de las mejores ideas que había tenido en mi vida. Debo decir que jugar con la mente de los demás no es muy bien visto, pero era divertido en ocasiones, más con alguien como ella. Desaparecí solo para volver a reaparecer del otro lado, asustándola aún más y haciéndola retroceder dentro de la habitación.

−¿¡Qué has hecho!? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a traer aquí a más monstruos como tú?! ¡Te ordeno que te largues de aquí ahora mismo y con todas esas… Cosas, de mi reino! – Ahora tenía ira formándose en sus ojos, ¿acaso Celestia era bipolar o qué?

−Pequeña me temo que ni él ni yo nos iremos, me parece quién se ira de aquí serás tú… ¿Interrumpo algo amor?− Y la caballería había llegado para rescatarme de esa bruja con la que estaba hablando. Mi bella Chrysalis, sin ella nada de esto habría sido posible. Le debo un agradecimiento a Celestia, si ella nunca me hubiera lastimado así no habría recurrido a Chrys ni tampoco habría descubierto que la amaba.

−No no no, claro que no hermosa, solo es una charla amistosa con una… conocida. Celestia querida, quisiera presentarte a Chrysalis, la que logró que todo esto fuera posible, ¿no es acaso fantástico? – Le pregunté con felicidad a mi enemiga. Soy fanático del sarcasmo, que lindo que soy, estoy orgulloso de mí. Ella parecía una piedra, como en la que me había encerrado, no se movía ni hablaba. Cansado de esperar una respuesta, me dirigí mirando hacia Chrysalis.

−¿Qué crees que debamos hacer con ella? ¿Desterrarla, encerrarla, asesinarla? Sólo dilo y se hará. –

−No tengo idea, pero, ¿por qué no me dejas un rato más a solas con ella antes de decidir su destino? Solo espera un momento afuera, ¿si linda? – Le dije a Chrys con ternura, ella solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

−¿No es acaso una lindura? Adorable, como siempre. – Me acerqué a ella que aún seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, o almenos eso parecía ya que no decía nada. Me permitió acercarme hasta su oído y le susurré: −Todo te ha fallado, no es tu culpa, solo que el destino no lo deseaba así…− No pude si quiera alejarme cuando ya me había abofeteado en la cara y hacía brillar su cuerno apuntándolo a mí. Con que esa era la Celestia rebelde, que bien. Disparó un rayo de luz enorme hacia mí, lo esquivé fácilmente elevándome un poco para que su tiro errara. Aunque la pared no tuvo la misma suerte, debajo de mi había un enorme agujero en el muro de la habitación. Esa chica sí que tenía agallas cuando quería.

−¡Maldita sea! Solo vete de aquí y déjame en paz, maldito monstruo. ¡Vete, vete!− No dejaba de dispararme con su cuerno, aunque no medía bien sus tiros, solo trataba de darme al azar. Yo era mucho más rápido que ella, desaparecía dos segundos antes de que pudiera atinar siquiera una vez. Eso sí, la habitación era todo un desastre con agujeros de color negro en todos lados.

Quería proteger a Chrysalis, sé que ella dijo que mientras más peleáramos sería mejor, pero no quería que ella resultara herida, la lucha era entre Celestia y yo. Cerré la puerta con magia antes de que Chrys se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía e intentara entrar. Esperaba que funcionara para mantenerla ocupada mientras lograba controlar a Celestia y a sus disparos de francotiradora.

Desaparecí completamente haciéndome invisible, dejándola confundida sin saber dónde me encontraba, pero sabía que tan pronto como volviera a verme seguiría tratando de matarme. Busqué algún arma que pudiera utilizar, no podía seguir huyendo de ella todo el bendito día. Afortunadamente, justo al lado mío había una espada colgada en un estante en el muro. La tomé y me hice visible justo sobre Celestia. Sus reflejos lograron sentirme encima de ella, pero cuando se estaba volteando para volver a atacarme, fui más rápido y golpeé la espada contra su cuerno, partiéndolo en dos. Nunca me había sentido más agradecido con un objeto inanimado en mi vida. Ya sin su cuerno ella estaba indefensa, indefensa a mí.

Ella por el golpe cayó al suelo y al ver su situación, puso los ojos en blanco del terror. Derretí la fina espada de metal en mi mano, no iba a acabar con ella así. −Owww… Celestia, Celestia. No me gustan las despedidas, siempre las he odiado, así que terminemos con esto rápido, ¿no?− Le dije haciendo viajar la magia por mis manos apuntando a ella. Ella estaba llorando incontrolablemente. –No es nada personal, o bien, sí, si lo es. Pero es porque tú lo has decidido, querida. – Estaba a punto de disparar contra ella cuando de repente alguien se apareció entre nosotros…

−¿L-luna…? P-pero tú e-estabas... ¡Oh Luna! No sabes el gusto que me da de…− Celestia no pudo terminar la frase, Luna le mando una mirada asesina en cuanto la vio.

−Luna. Quítate de en medio. Ahora.− Le dije a regaños, pero con firmeza.

−No, Discord. No vamos a hacerle eso, es mi hermana, ¿recuerdas? Quizás ya nunca nada sea igual después de esto, pero le has quitado una de las cosas que más aprecia, su magia. ¿No es suficiente castigo ya?− Me quedé atónito, pero rápidamente cambie mi expresión hasta transformarla en seriedad, negando a su petición. Al notar mi reacción volvió a hablar: −Sí, sé que ella puede llegar a ser mala, egoísta, presumida, y más cosas, está bien. Yo me encargaré de ella, pero no dejaré que la lastimes. Tú no eres así, hermano, no eres un asesino, al menos no porque quieras, saca ese rencor de ti de una vez. Yo te amo mucho, pero dejaré que le hagas daño.– No podía creer lo que había escuchado salir de sus labios. Sé que Luna nunca había estado del lado de su hermana y que sabía que Celestia no la quería como Luna a ella, pero aun así, seguía defendiéndola. Por eso la amaba, a mi pequeña hermanita, porque eso era, mi hermana. La amaba porque era siempre tan considerada, y tenía piedad de hasta el más cruel. Me tuvo piedad a mí. ¿Cómo negarle lo que ella ahora me pedía? Bajé mis brazos y abracé a Luna, ignorando la expresión de shock que tenía Celestia.

−Está bien, está bien. Haré lo que desees.− Le dije con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer ya no podía llorar más. Tanto llanto en estos días ha hecho que mis glándulas lagrimales se agoten, que ironía. Volteé a ver a Celestia otra vez. Seguía tirada en el piso, temblando y procesando todo lo que había pasado. −¿Estás segura que podrás con ella? – Le pregunté a Luna guiñándole el ojo, ahora ella me había pegado su costumbre al parecer.

−Claro, pues ¿quién me crees que soy, eh? – Me contestó con otro guiño. –Estoy segura que si me vuelve a causar problemas la mandaré al Sol.− Celestia abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso.

−Tranquila, no seas tan dura con ella. Recuerda que ahora eres la más poderosa de las dos, así que no se te suba a la cabeza…− Iba a seguir hablando pero un estruendo gigante se escuchó en la habitación. Chrysalis había logrado romper mi hechizo de la puerta, cuando logré verla parecía bastante agotada, no debí haber reforzado tanto la puerta.

−¡¿Alguno de ustedes me puede explicar por qué la puerta estaba trabada y por qué diablos Celestia no se ha muerto?!− Me gritó acercándose a mí. –¡¿Estás loco o algo?! Cuando intenté entrar la puerta estaba así y llevo como 5 minutos intentando e intentando abrir y…− La abracé antes de que pudiera decir más…

Lo que quedó del día, Luna y Celestia hicieron las pases, al igual que yo. Tuve que explicarle todo lo que pasaría ahora a Chrys, ella y yo no iríamos del reino con los changelings, intentando establecer una tregua con Equestria, para que pudieran ir y venir y convivir con los habitantes de Equestria. Aunque no fue del modo que yo esperaba, logré conseguir que los changelings salieran de la ruina y cumplí mi parte con Chrysalis, y a fin de cuentas, gobernaría todo un reino al lado de Chrys. Mientras tanto, Luna y Celestia seguirían gobernando el reino juntas, no tengo ni idea de cómo lograrían convivir después de esto, pero ambas lo habían decidido así. Cuando llegó la hora de irnos, también llegó una de las cosas que más odio en mi vida: Las despedidas.

−Nos visitarán pronto, ¿no?− Nos preguntó Luna con una sonrisa.

−¡Claro que sí linda! Aunque no siempre me veas, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, solo mira al cielo y lo sabrás…− Le dije abrazándola con fuerza, no quería soltarla nunca, pero bueno, tendría que hacerlo. De todos modos, no nos separábamos para siempre.

−Si del cielo es de lo que estamos hablando, entonces tú mira a la Luna ¡y te acordarás de mí!− Me contestó con una risotada separándose de mí.

−Está bien, lo haré. Cuídate, te amo…− Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

−También te amo… Adiós hermano, adiós a ti también Chrys.− Nos dijo alzando la pezuña en un saludo.

−Adiós…− Dijimos Chrysalis y yo antes de desaparecer en un destello.

Nunca me imaginé que así terminaría esto, no fue nada a lo que me esperaba, pero creo que fue mucho mejor, con Chysalis y Luna aprendí tantas cosas, y creo que seguiré aprendiendo más. Y aunque, soy el amo del caos, ahora sé que un poco de armonía en mi vida no me haría nada mal.

FIN


End file.
